Eluding Death's Pursuit
by Lolly
Summary: Her sister's soul sought refuge aboard the Flying Dutchman, but Will's protection can only last so long. Evelyn must find and give her sister the salvation she deserves, while on the run herself, before both of them suffer a horrific fate. WillOC.
1. Forces Unknown

A/N: Welcome! After much thought, I decided to forsake my other POTC in favor of this one. It's darker and hopefully more planned out. The high rating is for the themes and possibly later chapters. It's also inspired by the supernatural romances I've been eating up (but less cheesy!). I sincerely hope you enjoy!

Prologue

The _Flying Dutchman_ drifted on the calm sea in the dimension where those lost at sea wait patiently to board and be taken to their final resting place. The perpetual night lulled on as usual while Will Turner and his shipmates waited for signs of a new passenger, passing the time with a game of cards or stories from when they were alive. The men aboard the ship came and went of their own volition and the crew's ever changing faces always aided the captain's duty. It varied from the old salts who wanted one last chance aboard a ship or young men who did not get their chances in life. The only fixed member, save for Will himself, was his father.

Will leaned over the weathered railing, scanning the waters. It was unusually empty. There had not been a single wandering soul in nearly a week, a new record for the _Dutchman_. Suddenly, he heard faint cries in the distance. The crew silenced and everyone listened to hear the new arrival.

Will felt a familiar pat on his back and turned to see his father with a solemn smile on his face. "Seems the streak is over, my boy," he said in tired voice. It was never a pleasant thought to dwell on, finding lost souls. But it was their duty, or at least Will's until his time was up.

The captain smiled weakly at his father's comment and then stood straight, facing his men. "Get in position to hoist the boat starboard," he commanded and the small crew hurried to the side.

As the small dinghy glided next ship, the cries became more audible. They were soft, the cries of a child. The faint glow from the lantern attached outlined a little girl, the light playing off her hazel curls and her head buried in her hands. Will's heart sunk. It was rare to find children, but when they had, they'd always had someone with them like an older sibling or a parent. He liked to think that whoever was in charge of life and death didn't want children to die alone.

The normal hustle and bustle that came with lifting up the dinghies hushed as the little girl came into view. Her faint crying ceased and she tucked her knees in and buried her head into her light blue frock, what she had died in.

Will stepped forward and held out his hand. "It's all right, little one," he said softly. He knew she must be afraid and confused why she was here alone.

She lifted her head, her face tear-streaked and her eyes red from crying. She gave him a look with her large emerald eyes that would have made any grown man's heart break and glanced around the crew who had all gathered around before finally resting on Will. She cautiously took his hand and when Will stepped closer, she flung her arms around his neck. Will picked her up. She was young, possibly eight or nine, never seeing her teenage years or adulthood.

He held onto her tightly before gently placing her down to stand on the deck. He kneeled to reach her eye level while she wiped away any remaining tears on her sleeve. Will took her tiny hands and a deep breath. "Do you know where you are?" He knew this was a sensitive subject to some but for a lost child? He was unsure how he would explain the concept of death to such an innocent thing.

The little girl bit her lip and nodded. "I know I'm dead," she replied, her small voice cracking. Her eyes shimmered, threatening to flood with tears once more. "And I know that I will be safe here. My mother told me to wait with you until my sister arrives."

Will's brow furrowed in confusion. Usually siblings came together, even if the time of death was hours apart. "Your sister has passed as well?"

The girl shook her head. "No, my mother said she would have her come get me. She said I needed your protection so that _he_ can't find me." Her tone shifted. There was panic.

Will shook his head and wondered how he would explain that where they were no living thing passed. "No one can find you here, little one," he said slowly, searching for the right words. "These waters are safe and we're going to take you somewhere-"

"You don't understand," the girl cut in. Her eyes filled with terror and Will thought he heard hear her screaming, begging for her mother, her sister, anyone to help. He shook his head, clearing away the screams that he knew would already haunt him. "My mother said he can find me here. She told me if you do not protect me until my sister comes… he will get me again."

The tears began to spill out and she once again clung on to Will, sinking her face into his shirt. Will gingerly placed his hands on her back. He looked up at his father but he only shook his head in response, unsure what advice to give. Will was on his own in this situation. "Who is he? Is it the man who hurt you?" he whispered to her.

She sniffed her tears away and leaned up to his ear. "He wasn't a man," she whispered back, almost afraid to be heard. "He was a demon."

Chapter 1: Forces Unknown

I had woken up, that much I knew. It was dark, even with the faint moonlight flooding through my opened bedroom window. I was still not used to the Caribbean heat and sleeping with my hair down wasn't helping. I inhaled deeply and found what had woken me up. A scent, intoxicating and raw, that had my heading spinning with romantic fantasies and my body aching to be touched. The smell itself was of strong jasmine and citrus and vanilla, altogether almost too sweet.

I wanted to brush it off as a pleasant dream but I felt eyes staring at me. My breath quickened as I sat up and scanned the room. There, in the shadows at the other wall in my sitting chair sat a figure. I blinked, hoping the image would disappear but it remained. It didn't seem natural to me. I felt my pulse escalate. Was it Edmund?

Edmund was my arranged marriage. Although it was set up while I was still a child, I did not get the pleasure of most young women my age of waiting till I was out of my teenage years to wed. No, my parents shoved me into his arms when I was only 17. For my protection, they said. But I felt otherwise. His family had a higher ranking, money, status. But after moving back home and catching my father's lecherous glance at me, perhaps they were right.

Our listless marriage lasted only three brief years. Then, one morning he'd disappeared. His family was in an uproar, blaming his absence on my lack of affection. That is, until he was found his body in pieces in the small wooded area below the house. They blamed it a wild animal, although they never found what it was. I could've cared less. Although relatively agreeable to look at, he demolished any concepts of love that I had dreamed about. This creature in the dark couldn't be him. It felt too sinister.

I slowly tried to edge my way off the bed. The door wasn't far. I had a chance of running out before it could get me. Albeit, a slim chance.

"Stay where you are." I froze. A man's voice. It wasn't only fear that commanded me but the voice's tone. It demanded respect, not out of courtesy but sheer force. It was low but sharp, cutting through the dark like a double-edged sword. I peered at the figure but it seemed to be bathed in darkness. I thought I saw two piercing eyes and my nerves jolted under my skin.

I tried to pull a sheet up close to my chest. It tugged back and dropped as if the sheet itself resisted. The figure chuckled to itself. "No, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All of a sudden the sheets flew off of me, landing on the floor at the end of the bed. I gasped and stared in shock, feeling all too exposed. My night gown, while modest in length, was still made of lightweight material and my sweat from the humidity and heat had made it cling to my skin. I wanted desperately to hide, to run away, to scream but I couldn't move and my words were stuck in my throat. Whatever this creature was felt like it was holding me in place and all I could do was watch.

The shadows enveloping the figure began to slowly fade and I watched as he took his time to walk into the moonlight. My eyes widened in shock. He wasn't a man, not entirely. His alabaster skin glowed under the eerie light. He was tall, a head taller than myself, with powerful muscles chiseled throughout. Rather than fingernails he had dark, short claws that seemed sharp enough to cut clear through skin. Stunning silver hair fell around his shoulders and blood red eyes stared back at me, accenting the strong features of his face. My eyes dipped lower to find the only thing covering his body, a simple black cloth draped around his hips. I didn't want to admit to myself I was curious what was underneath.

But the most striking and bizarre of his traits was a single black wing attached to left side of his back. It was large, almost skimming the floor with silky black feathers. My mouth fell open in awe as he spread the single wing out slightly in a stretch and pulled it back into place. Not even full span and it was already massive.

His gaze never left me. It was intent and focused. He was a force unto himself, powerful and frightening. While he may have been breathtaking my instincts were screaming that he was dangerous. His heady scent hit me again. It was enthralling and my body protested, longing for his touch. My body went numb and I felt myself sink into some sort of trace.

He took a step closer and smirked. "You're aroused. I can smell it." He took another step closer and eyes flashed with realization. He grinned widely to show stark white teeth with slight points on two teeth, each one at the sides of his smile. "And your shields are down."

Shields? I wasn't sure what he meant. He nodded his head down at me and I looked. My hands were untying the front of my nightgown and my breasts were beginning to spill out. I tried to move my hands but it was more difficult than I expected. They began twist and contort, bending to the point where I thought surely I'd scream from the pain or my wrist was going to break. I finally gained control and my whole body felt lighter.

I scurried close to the headboard of my bed with my knees tucked close and one hand closing the front of my gown. The creature seemed amused and leisurely walked up to the end of my bed. "Please, leave me alone," I said in a hushed voice. It was all I could muster up.

He held up a hand, reaching out to me and then after a pause lowered it. A breath of relief flooded my lungs. "Not yet," he said with a frown. I wanted to tell him to leave again but the words were stuck again.

He walked back to the open window and stood in silence for a moment. The moonlight shining directly on his form held a haunting image. Then he turned to face me once more. "When dawn breaks, head towards the beach by the docks." He lifted one foot on the bottom of the window and paused. A smirk crossed his face again. "And I advise you, be quick about yourself." With that, he jumped out the window.

I scrambled to my feet, racing over to the window and scanned the night for him, both land and sky. Nothing. He'd vanished. The ocean breeze carried his perfume and I inhaled deeply. His very scent was hypnotizing. He was beautiful and yet still deadly. I was both afraid and intrigued. I knew I'd see him again and whether I was dreading that day or looking forward to it, I wasn't sure. As far as his warning was, I wasn't concerned. He seemed like only a dream and I debated if he'd really be there at all.

As I crawled back into bed with far more questions than answers, I couldn't help myself from imagining what bedding a creature like that would be like. I fell asleep with the fantasies roaming around in my head. And they were delightfully terrifying.

A/N: Quite a long chapter but the prologue was included. Please review if you liked it and have a good day!


	2. An Innocence Lost

A/N: Another lengthy chapter! I'm getting carried away but I'm looking forward to getting into the heart of this story. I have something very, VERY interesting coming up. Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: An Innocent Lost

It was early in the morning, before the sun rises when the tide is low and the air is crisp and cool. The sky was beginning to fill with a soft light announcing the sun's climb over the horizon. It was unusually early for me to be awake; especially this alert but I didn't feel a tinge of drowsiness in my body. I got out of bed and tied on a light robe and put on a pair of slippers. Was last night really a dream? Was that mysterious creature real? Even though I couldn't remember it I knew I dreamed about him.

I headed towards my vanity but stopped mid-step and sniffed the air. For a moment I thought I'd smelled his all too sweet scent. No, nothing but salty sea air. I sat down and absently began braiding my long hair. My head was a mess of questions and speculations. I stopped halfway. There was a necklace on the table. A deep red teardrop shaped gem hung on a gold chain, connected at the top by an intricate design.

I cautiously picked it up. The gem, while no bigger than my thumbprint, was mesmerizing. It was too deep a color for any ruby I'd seen and beneath the glossy surface the color seemed to swirl like smoke in the wind. Red eyes flashed in my mind. _His_ red eyes. I sucked in a breath. I knew he hadn't been a dream. Could this be from him? My gut told me to leave it alone but I chose to ignore it.

I pulled my hair aside and fiddled with the clasp behind my neck. As I finally latched it on, a shiver ran through my spine. There was something wonderfully wicked about the necklace. I admired the gem's brilliant flicker in the mirror, feeling a sudden surge of vanity swell up. Gems were for the wealthy and well-to-do of society. When we lived in England I had a few gems of my own, nothing special, and when I married Edmund I'd been given jewelry that fell between the areas of extravagant and gaudy, certainly not pieces I would wear willingly.

When my father was stationed to be the new governor for a popular Caribbean port town with a growing piracy problem, I was still in England. Then Edmund died. Since I'd bore no children and I refused to be a mistress to my former brother-in-law, who was first in line to the property and status regardless of Edmund's death, I was stripped of everything and shipped here. Even with the new prestige behind my family's name, I didn't feel important or worthy. But this necklace made me feel different, almost prideful.

Footsteps from down the hall ripped me from my thoughts. It was a little early for the help to be roaming the house already. Curious, I headed for the door and peeked out. My mother. She was standing at my sister's door and the look on her face told me she was distraught.

I furrowed my brow. She looked more upset than I'd seen in years. When I was little, my mother was nervous and severely overprotective of me. I assumed it was because I was her only child at the time. My twin brother had died shortly after birth and my mother struggled to conceive another, suffering multiple miscarriages. I remember my father openly taking mistresses, and I'm sure he fathered several illegitimate children, as mother slowly began to slip into an unstable state of mind. The memories were far from pleasant.

When Claire was born, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Mother became happier. She laughed and smiled every day from then on. It was like the past years had been a nightmare that she only had to wake up from. The beauty everyone envied had returned once more. Her slender frame carried a grace and elegance I could never accomplish, that surpassed even royalty. She was the beauty that could truly launch a thousand ships.

I felt blessed to inherit her looks, from the facial features to the golden hair. But most of the time, I felt cursed. She was older and had the poise to carry her thin, lean frame. I had the curse of curves and attracted wandering eyes that I didn't want. Even with the faintest signs of wrinkles and age she still garnered respect and high praise while I received the vulgar and lewd gestures. I was called "Beatrice's daughter" rather than my own name, making me feel like a shadow or ghost and not an actual human being. Sometimes, feeling selfish, I resented her for it even though it was something she couldn't even control.

But now, with that look on her face, I felt a pang in my heart. I didn't want to see her fall once more. The fits, the catatonic spells. I stepped into the hallway. "Mother?"

She turned and hastily brushed tears off her face. "Evelyn, my dear heart, what are you doing up this early?" She was struggling to keep a smile on her face and her voice was wavering. The familiar feeling of pity for her rose up in my stomach.

"I couldn't sleep and heard someone in the hallway." I tugged my robe closer trying to hide the pendant. I hadn't come up with a viable excuse for it yet. I nodded at Claire's door. "Is something wrong?" When she was 'sick' as I learned to call it, she would check on me while I was asleep, sometimes going as far to lock me in my room at night. I hoped she wasn't starting again with me or Claire.

"I only wanted to check on your sister," she said, her voice shaking still. I glanced down to see her nervously fidgeting her hands.

I stepped forward and placed my own over them. She stopped and I saw her sigh with relief. "Don't worry," I said using the same soothing voice I did with Claire. I wasn't a motherly type but I knew what it took to comfort someone, what I wanted when I had no one to comfort me. "We'll check on Claire and then take you to your room to rest."

She nodded silently and I led the way to open the door. Trying my best to make as little sound as possible I cracked open the door and peered in. The sheets on the bed where tousled but my sister wasn't there. I walked in the room and scanned around. Nothing.

My heart jumped in my chest and I knelt down to check under the bed. "Claire?" Again, nothing.

"Where is she?" I turned to find mother standing in the room, frantic. "Oh, God!" She stared openmouthed and pointed at the window. It was open, something I knew she wouldn't allow to happen. Claire couldn't reach the lock from her height. No, someone had to have done this.

Panic set in and I shuddered out a deep breath. There was no ladder outside the second story window and no trace of my sister. Claire was gone. Mother was about to breakdown, I could see it in her face. There was no possible way she could have just vanished into thin air. Then, it struck me. My stomach flipped as the conversation from last night flooded my mind. _When dawn breaks, head towards the beach by the docks_.

_The docks_, I thought to myself. Could she really be there, of all places? Was she already on a ship about to be taken away from her family? Fort Charles was close by and I knew they had guards patrolling around the clock. Surely someone would have noticed her. I stood at the doorway, caught in between staying here and doing nothing or following some ambiguous warning from a creature that clearly wasn't human. If it meant potentially saving my little sister from harm, I'd do go. The last line of the threat echoed in my ears:

_And I advise you, be quick about yourself._

"I'm heading for the docks," I shouted over my shoulder. Without a second thought, I ran out the room. I ignored my mother's cries and shouts as I raced down the steps and quickly unlocked the door. And I ran. We lived above the town and the docks were far but it would take too long to gather a horse or a carriage and I knew I didn't have the luxury of time right now. If I avoided the town and took the short cut I could save more time.

I headed for the thick foliage that had been neglected over the years. The dirt pathway was faint but visible enough to guide me to the beach. Nothing else mattered in those moments and I did my best to block the pain of branches whipping against my skin and ignored the mud splattering up my legs. I felt the guilt and regret of missing out on so much of Claire's life during those past three years weigh heavy on my heart. But most of all I felt fear.

Ragged and damp with sweat, I stopped short when the soil became soft sand and the ocean was fully in view. I looked to my right. Fort Charles stood out in the view like an eyesore on the pristine beach. I didn't spot any guards from where I was and flagging one down would take too much time. I decided to go left where I could see the docks in the near distance.

Exhaustion was setting in but I forced myself to run as fast as I could down the beach. When I reached underneath the nearest dock, I paused and my breath caught in my throat. There was something—no, someone on the ground. I immediately recognized the soft brown curls splayed out and the pale blue dress. I took a step forward. There was also something dark tainting the stark white sand.

I ran out into the open where Claire's little body laid, barely touching the outstretched tide. I sat down on my knees beside her with hot tears stinging my eyes. My heart fell in my stomach as I lightly moved her hair aside from her face. I stifled a scream with my hand. She was barely recognizable. Both eyes were swollen shut with dark bruising marring her skin and dried blood caked around her mouth. The skin around her tiny wrists was bright pink and raw from what looked to be rope burn.

I looked down to find more blood and the tears begin to fall. Her dress had been hiked up, showing finger-shaped bruises on her thighs and was stained red there. I looked away as bile shot up my throat and I struggled to keep it down. They had defiled my little sister, the one who truly had ever held a piece of my heart. I had tried so desperately to give her the happy childhood I had wanted while I had been around. And now this? I tried to keep my sobs inside. I leaned down and felt her cheek. It was still warm.

"Claire? Claire!" I looked up to find my mother running down from up the beach, appearing from nowhere that I'd seen. I noticed she was still in her robe and nightgown as she knelt down on the other side of Claire, gently stroking her scratched cheeks. She stared in shock at the condition her daughter was in, choking out a sob when she saw the blood and bruises below.

"She's still warm," I strangled out quickly.

Mother nodded and gently placed an ear over Claire's chest. Her eyes widened and fell. "Her heartbeat is there, but it's too faint and her breath is…" She trailed off, gazing down at my sister. She carefully gathered her in her arms, cradling her head and crying in her hair. There was so much love in my mother's heart for Claire. She held a special place in everyone's. Claire was light and innocence and everything good that was left in this world. Her life brought my mother's back from the brink and the memory of her smile kept me going when I didn't think I could myself. And now, seeing the pain on my mother's face, I knew I was watching her heart irreparably shatter.

She slowly stood up, still cradling Claire. I was a little surprised to see her able to lift my sister with no problems. "Oh my sweet Claire," she whispered sorrowfully as she rock back and forth, tears streaming furiously down her face, "I am so sorry I could not protect you from him."

I wanted to ask what she meant, to know what monster had done this to my sister but mother looked back at me and the words slipped away. "Hurry to Fort Charles and get someone. A soldier, a doctor, anyone." She was starting to shake, struggling for calm in a situation like this. Without another word she began walking into the ocean, still holding Claire but with a strong look of intent on her teary face.

My legs were cemented in place as I watched her ease into the water. "What are you doing?" I blurted out.

She didn't what she was doing, nearly knee deep in the oceans currents already, nor did she turn to look at me. "I am going to send her somewhere I know she will be safe," she answered quietly. "It's the only thing I can do now." I didn't move and she glanced over her shoulder, a harsh look on her face. "Now, get someone. _Go_."

The sternness and urgency in her command drove me forward. If Claire made it through this, if she survived… No, I couldn't think like that. There was still hope. But what about mentally? Could an eight-year-old really comprehend what had happened to her? I thought back to what'd happened to me, my own nightmare years ago… It didn't come close to Claire's. I would give anything to be in her place, to save her from this horror.

As I tried my best to run down the shore, my sobs held me back little by little. The situation was surreal. This couldn't happen to my little sister. No, anyone but her. This was one of the horrific stories you hear from lonely drunks on the street who'd lost everything, not my family. Not a governor's daughter. I kept going, my body numb but my heart painfully swelling with emotion in my chest.

I was at the gates when I heard a woman howling in the distance. The sound was filled with a sorrow and pain that could still the very ocean and every creature that resided in her bosom. It voiced a hurt that no parent should have to endure. It frightened me down to my core, more than anything else in this world. I didn't need to look back to see what I knew had already happened.

I collapsed to my knees, where the guards would later find me covered in grime and sweat and tears, sobbing uncontrollably while my heart finally burst.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. With Blurred Vision

A/N: Sorry for such a late, late update. My computer crashed months ago and it's taken me a while to get a new one. To make up for it, I wrote a wonderfully long chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review (reviews make my day)!

Chapter 3: With Blurred Vision

The past few days I had felt like I was traveling through a dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare and it was real. Clara Elizabeth Harlow, my baby sister, was dead. Today's funeral had only solidified that fact. It had rained during the funeral, as if the heavens themselves were weeping for our loss. It was fitting, seeing as the entire town seemed to be mourning. How could they not? Claire was just an innocent child and the horrific way she had died had shaken this pitiful island down to its core. There had been looting pirates and drunken brawls but nothing as corrupt as this.

Father went on a rampage as soon as he heard the news. Every pirate, every drunk, every man he felt of ill-repute was imprisoned in order to be interrogated. Searching for the monster that killed his daughter, the townsfolk said. But I knew the truth. I had heard my father when a young soldier came to him, asking if what they were doing was legal. They were no interrogations. The men were tortured, regardless of their alibis, and from what I had gathered, they had their tongues sliced off before they could beg for their lives.

Mother was beyond devastated. She wandered the halls like a ghost at night and spent the day sobbing in Claire's room. She hardly ate or slept and her speech was becoming less lucid. I was beginning to worry she was falling into that same unhealthy state of mind again. I could already feel her slipping away. I wanted to make her stop, but I all of people knew no one could quell her aching heart.

I had confined myself to my room lately. The first day, the day I'd found Claire's broken little body, I cried until I was numb. There had been the occasionally flood of tears but otherwise I still felt like I was in a daze, that I'd wake up tomorrow to see her grinning face. It was difficult to realize that day wouldn't come.

I absently turned the page of the book I was half-reading. I needed to get out of my own mind and couldn't. And I needed to get _him_ out as well, that creature from the night before in all his frightening beauty. Whenever my thoughts drifted from Claire and the ache in my heart subsided and I finally thought I'd found some relief from the pain, he came into view. He knew where she was, and I often wondered if he was responsible for what had happened to her and if, inadvertently, her death was my fault.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I said, a little startled from how loud my voice was. I hadn't left my room since the funeral.

A young maid, perhaps younger than myself, whose name I could not recall entered and curtsied. She kept her head down in a poor attempt to conceal her tear-stained face. "My apologies for bothering you, Miss. Do you need any assistance before I retire for the night?"

I glanced down at the modest black gown and suddenly felt all too aware of the high, close-fitting collar and the heavy material. It felt suffocating. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone tonight. "I'll be fine, thank you," I replied, forcing myself to sound polite.

"Yes, Miss," she said softly. The maid curtsied once more, stepped towards the door, and paused. "I understand how you feel, Miss. We all loved little Clara so much and miss her dearly." The last few words caught in her throat and she held back a sob.

A touch of rage flared within me. They didn't know Claire. They didn't miss her like I did. No one did except my family, and I was becoming more and more frustrated with others claiming they understood the torment I was going through when they had no idea. I bit my lip hard, fighting the urge to scream and cry and kick. Losing my temper would get me nowhere. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my mental composure. "Thank you but I would prefer to be left alone for the night."

The maid looked up at me. Her face was raw and slightly swollen from obvious crying. All of a sudden, her eyes widened with a gasp. "Oh, Miss! What's happened to your eyes?"

I furrowed my brow and hurried to my vanity. From the reflection I could see the young maid hover behind me with a look of concern. I bent forward to get a closer look. There, in the deep blues of my irises, were noticeable gold specks scattered throughout. I blinked several times but to no avail. I felt a sudden weight on my chest, nearly knocking me off balance. The necklace. Was it still there? Had I even taken it off? My head spun in a flurry of questions. And then the scent hit me. His scent.

"Should I fetch a physician for you?"

"No!" I whirled around to see the maid clearly startled by my reaction. She had to leave and soon. If he was the one to harm Claire, I wasn't going to allow another innocent to die. "I'm sorry. It's been a very…upsetting day." I sat on the bed and put a hand to forehead, trying my best to feign exhaustion. The maid seemed to understand my hint and quickly curtsied, mumbled a good night, and left. I rushed to the door and locked it.

I turned around to meet a gust of wind. It blew out half the lanterns and the light in the room visibly dimmed, and it carried a familiar sweet fragrance. I ran to the window and quickly latched in close. I could have sworn I hadn't left it unlocked…

"Clever girl." I hesitantly turned, all too aware of that voice and aware of what I would find behind me. There he was—my dream and my nightmare. The low light seemed to soften his features, warming his pale skin and setting aflame his silver hair that was plaited on the sides like some ancient warrior. His menacing dark wing stood out more than it had that moonlit night that felt so long ago but it fell in comparison to his crimson eyes that seemed to follow my every breath. He slowly stepped closer to me, and with each step the necklace around my neck seemed to weigh heavier and heavier.

He stood in front of me, close enough to have his perfume hit me full force and I suddenly felt dizzy. His eyes, his scent was too hypnotizing. I tried to focus on his eyes and I could have sworn I saw the reds of his eyes swirl in the same wispy pattern as the necklace. I could feel myself fall into the same trance as my vision began to blur. I didn't want to fight back this time. My mind was already millions of miles away, imagining him touching me, kissing me…

"You still lack control." His words broke me free and the first thing I saw was his smirking face. I felt a chill and looked down. The heavy pieces of the black gown were pooled around my feet, leaving me in a flimsy shift and corset with my hair fallen over my shoulders. I could hear the low chuckle in his throat at my shocked expression.

All of the questions and thoughts I had earlier flooded back and I took a step back from him. I could already feel strength building up and I easily found my voice. "What did you do to my sister and what do you want from me?"

He seemed surprised to hear my voice as much as I was. "Bold today, aren't we?"

The same fury I tried to dismiss earlier flared inside me. "I want answers," I demanded, forcing myself to not yell and wake anyone. "My sister is dead and you knew about it. You told me where to find her. Either you were the monster who hurt her or you know who it was." I felt my eyes sting and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Monster," he repeated to himself, shaking his head. "You truly do not know who I am, but it comes as no surprise. Our legend faded as we did and time gave birth to new ones—angels, watchers, fallen angels. Yet, none of these accurately portray our kind." His expression was reminiscent, filled with sorrow. I stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

He stood close to me once more. His radiating heat made me ache for his touch again. Slowly, he extended his wing, sheltering me underneath. I shuddered as his scent dulled my rage and my instinct to run. "We are a fated pair, you and I," he whispered hoarsely, grazing the tips of his claws down my neck. His words were so definitive, so absolute and they frightened me. He lifted my chin to meet his smoldering gaze. "I will show you what you will inevitably see. Consider this a gift."

Before I could ask any questions, he leaned forward and caught my mouth in his. As I suspected, he wasn't gentle but I was eager for his kiss. As our tongues intertwined, my head felt foggy. I opened my eyes. I wasn't sure where or what was happening but my intuition screamed it aloud: it was a memory.

It was dark, vast waters below and night sky above yet the moon and stars were gone. There was a large ship, weathered and alone, but the image was too blurry to make out. I saw him on the deck, my creature, standing with one his smirks. Then, some things became clearer. There were more his kind, flying around the ship with similar hair, skin, and fangs, save for one exception. Each had one black wing and a dusty gray one to match. I could faintly make out black marks marring their skin, not scars but ink like the tattoos on the sailors aboard rogue ships. Some brandished weapons, daggers and short swords.

I heard screams and shouts and looked back aboard the ship. Over a dozen men were on board, yelling and running a blind panic. Everything was clear. The creatures were attacking them. Some swooped in and gutted the men where they stood, took the bodies in the air, and let them fall into the still waters below. Others simply killed the men midair, creating showers of blood. But it was when the fell that truly startled me. The water directly below them turned to bright fiery colors, flames lapping up to drag the men in before fading away.

One other stayed on the deck, different than the others. He was much taller, taller than any man I had ever seen giving him a more supernatural presence. His muscles bulged, laced with more tattoos than any of the other ones, covering the majority of his dark-winged side. His hair was darker, nearly black in some places and his strong face held a threatening glare.

I followed his line of sight and even through the memory I felt my heart stop. It was Claire, curled up in a ball with tears on her sweet face. She looked so scared and it pained me to not be able to run to her, to comfort her. The monster stepped forward and all I wanted to do was scream.

But a man intercepted. He was rugged, with dark hair held back in a faded bandana and weathered clothes that showed his life on the sea. His chocolate eyes were fierce, but not the same ferocity that my creature had. They were warmer, gentle even. He brandished a sword with a confidence, standing between this monster and my sister. "You will not touch her," he said.

The monster's eyes narrowed but the man did not back down. The man jabbed forward with the sword but the monster outstretched his black wing, which had taken on a metallic sheen, and blocked his weapon. Instead of cutting through, the sword sparked against the feathers. His wing had become a shield. The man looked as surprised as I was. The creature took this moment as an opportunity to whip the sword from his hands and quickly grab the man by the throat with one hand.

He lifted the poor man up as he fought for air, clawing at the hand that was slowly strangling him. He had to live, he needed to. Who would protect Claire? I heard her scream behind while the man's body fell limp. This couldn't be the end.

Seconds later, his eyes opened and gasped for breath. Shocked, the monster dropped him and stepped back. The man laid on the deck gasping and choking, trying to regain his composure. Claire ran to his side.

The monster watched with an intrigued expression. "An immortal? You must be the new captain of this vessel." He voice was booming and thickly accented by a language I couldn't place. He snarled as the man tried to stand up with Claire doing her best to help. "Then you will take a more considerable effort to kill." He hand raised and his claws sharpened, but before he could strike, someone stayed his hand.

It was my own creature. "This man is under the protection of the gods, Dante, both sea and death. If we slay him our entire kind will be punished." He was speaking another language, one I'd never heard. Then I remembered that this was his memory, that's how I understood. In a lower tone, he added, "I will not risk my mate for your insolence. We follow the plan."

The larger one, Dante, turned towards him. "You forget who your mate is, Caius," he growled. A deep rumbled came from his massive chest but the other stood his ground surely. His attempt to intimidate failed. He turned back to the captain, who was still having difficulty standing but protectively held Claire next to him. "The immortal lives, for now," he said in English with a haughty wave of his hand. His gazed fastened on Claire, her own eyes filled with horror and… recognition. "Rest assured, I will return."

The scene began to waver and I found my mouth entangled with his once more. I pulled away and fell to my knees. My head was spinning and my lungs felt contracted, struggling for a full breath of air. The entire experience was overwhelming, for both body and mind. I wanted to ask a million questions—about Dante, about the immortal man with the warm eyes, but more importantly, I wanted to find Claire. She seemed uninjured wherever she was but I knew she wasn't safe.

"Did you enjoy my memory?" he asked, amusement playing lightly on his lips as I gathered my bearings. "This first time can be rather difficult. We communicate through touch. A free roaming memory, too, that isn't limited by the viewer's sight. It can be very useful."

I took a deep breath, finally feeling my body calm down. "She had been so close, just out of my reach," I whispered to myself. "But we buried her today. I saw her frail little body myself…" I paused, replaying the images again and again of her on the boat. The same blue dress she'd died in. I looked up to find his eyes fixated on me as always but a vacant look to them.

Then, I remembered his name. "Caius?" I was tentative about saying it allowed and I found that it tasted bitter on my tongue, yet all too familiar. Caius's red eyes lit up, almost glowing when I said his name. "You know what's happened to her. Tell me," I urged.

Caius dropped to one knee, his face inches from my own. He seemed awed by something. "Almost golden," he whispered. I froze as his dark claws lightly touched my cheek, just beneath one of my eyes. "It was her soul, not her body," he said, his focus remaining on my eyes. He snapped from his trance and quickly stood up. "That is all I will tell you. The rest you will learn later."

"From whom?" He ignored me. I watched as he walked to the window, opening it, and perching himself on the ledge, just as he had the first night we'd met. I tried to stand but a heavy weight on my chest stopped me. I reached back to remove the necklace, my fingers tracing the chain, but couldn't find the clasp. It was gone. I gasped and looked up at Caius. He smirked. It was a trap. He turned to jump but I couldn't lose him yet. "Wait, please! I need answers," I begged.

Caius glanced back over his shoulder. "Ask your mother about our kind." With that, he jumped and the crisp Caribbean breeze blew out the rest of the candles. Ask my mother? But that wasn't the part that truly worried me. He said 'our' kind. Our... I could feel the dread creeping in my stomach already. I was left in the dark, with more questions than answers and nothing to show for it.

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Revelations

A/N: It's been a while! I finally had time to write and inspiration really took over. I'm lowering the rating for now, hoping to not scare away readers. And Will is going to be in the next chapter! Finally! Enjoy and review :)

Chapter 4: Revelations

I cannot say how long I sat in the floor, in the foreboding darkness. I wanted Caius to return, to breeze back into my room and answer all my questions. But I knew he was something to be feared, his entire kind was-Dante especially. That look in Claire's eyes, and I knew he had been the one to harm her. The thought made me sick.

Perhaps I was just going mad. Images of demonic beings, Claire alive in some foreign place, the frightening things that happened on that ship. Nothing was making any sense and it was becoming more and more troubling. I had to be going mad. It was all too surreal. Was this what happened to my own mother before she had lost her own grip on reality?

Something broke me from my thoughts. It was mother's voice, as if on cue, humming in the night. I stood up, the dark a little disorienting, but managed to find my robe. Tossing it on, I left the room. Maybe if she was lucid enough I could ask her, but about what I wasn't quite sure. The mansion had several lanterns lit throughout, giving it an eerie, otherworldly glow. The maids were worried about my mother tripping in the dark, not knowing entirely where or when she would wander around. I grabbed one and headed downstairs, following the sound. The wooden floors were cold on my bare feet and I tried to walk lightly and avoid any creaks. I followed her voice down one of the wings of the house. Had a door in the distance just closed?

I slowly moved to the door. Father's study. The same place I had heard his orders to the soldiers on disposing the dead victims of his interrogations. I had only entered several times before, with permission of course. It was off limits otherwise. I held my breath and opened the door. The walls were lined with shelves that held books of history, battle strategies, nautical terms, and the like. The thick curtains were drawn shut and the only light was one soft lantern on the mahogany desk, behind it sat my mother.

She appeared to be lucid this evening, more so than I'd seen in the past few days. Her posture was straight and sturdy, and she held an air of confidence and strength even in slippers and a robe. Before Claire's death she had seemed still so fragile and gentle, as if any day she could break away from us again. I had only seen her like this the day we found Claire. Her eyes were bright with a fire I'd never seen before. She gestured me to sit and I numbly did so.

My mother stood up, walked to me, and took my face in her hands. She peered into my eyes, almost searching. Did she see the gold flecks? Without saying a word she firmly took my hands in her own and she took a deep breath and said, "I knew this day would come. I knew it from the day you were born and your brother was taken from me." Her voice choked on the last few words but she took another breath and tried to resume her composure. I could see tears threatening to spill over. "I truly believed I had cheated fate, that I would be the only one of our kind to survive and not have her children taken from her. I thought when Claire was born that it meant things had changed and we would be safe, together." She wiped the tears away before they could fall down her cheek.

I felt a sense of panic rise within me. She was clearly mentally stable at the moment but something was so absolute in her words that it shook me to my core. "Mother, what are you talking about?"

She smiled softly and brushed my cheek with her hand. "Evelyn," she said calmly, "you aren't human."

I pushed her hand away and briskly stood up. His words echoed in my head, '_our kind._' "Mother, you clearly are in need of rest. This entire ordeal has been horrible but you-"

"You saw him," she said, cutting me off, her tone stern. "I know you did. I can smell _them_ on you."

I could taste the bile rise in my throat and I turned around to avoid her gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about," I responded quickly. I tucked my robe closer around my neck, keeping the necklace out of site.

Before I could react, she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I was shocked. She had never been so forceful physically with me before. But what was more shocking was that she seemed more frightened than angry. "Evelyn, this is no joking matter. You must listen to me," she said, her grip tightening and her eyes searching my own. "How many wings were on his back?"

Every trace of doubt I held about Caius, about his existence fell away. I was no longer the sole bearer of the knowledge that he existed, and while many thought my mother to mad, she was the only other person is this world to believe me. She did have answers. He was right. "One," I replied numbly. Mother choked out an inaudible few words and sat in one of the decadent chairs beside me, her eyes seeming to glaze over. Was she shaking?

And if he was real, then Dante must be real and maybe even the image of my sister on the ship. My hand reached towards my neck, gently feeling the outline of the necklace that reassured me in a different way that he wasn't just a dream. "There was another one," I said softly.

My mother looked up at me, her eyes clearing from the haze and filling with suspicion. "Another one? Another one came to you?"

I closed my eyes, remembering the scene. The creatures attacking the men, slaughtering them midair before dropping them into a fiery pit. "I didn't meet this one, but the one I did meet… showed him to me." Her eyes widened with curiosity so I continued, measuring my words carefully. "He showed me a memory of his. There were many of those… creatures. They were attacking a ship and I saw…" My voice faltered, debating on whether I should say it or not.

"You saw Claire," she finished.

I was stunned. "H-how did you know?"

Mother smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "Because I was the one who placed her there." Before I could ask, she continued but I could tell she was fighting back her sadness. "It is Claire- her soul, at least. She is not physically here anymore but her soul remains in that realm. The day we found her, I took her to the water. She held on just long enough for me to get there in time…" She shook her head. "Was she safe when you saw her?"

I bit my lip, unsure of how to describe the scene without pushing her emotions to their limits. I was still uncertain of what she meant but avoided questions for the moment. "Yes, a man was there with her. I believe he was the captain." I remembered his rugged handsomeness and his courageous actions. Those fierce eyes. "He will protect her, I'm sure of it," I added definitely.

She let out a small sigh of relief, the first I'd heard in a while. "I am thankful this one has a since of honor and duty unlike the other one. But," her voice more serious, "what else did you see? The other one, can you describe him?"

I furrowed my brow, concentrating on the image of Dante. "He was tall, much taller than the other. Larger, broad shoulders and muscles and a stern face. His hair was much darker and he had black marks covering much of his right side."

"Dante," she whispered. I noticed mother's face had paled slightly. She took a deep breath and looked at me with a surprisingly calm face. "Evelyn, he was the one who did that to Claire, wasn't he?" I nodded silently. She stood up and took my hands once again. "I need to tell you something, but it cannot leave this room. It may scare you to hear this but you must believe me. Your safety and Claire's safety depends on it. Do you understand?" I nodded again. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. "Dante is your father."

My breath caught in my throat and a wave of nausea came over me. "I-I need to sit down," I managed to say. Mother helped me into the chair and I buried my head in my hands, fighting the nauseous feeling still sticking my stomach. I felt her hand gently rub my back, something I couldn't remember her ever doing before. "And Claire?"

"She is your half sister. Not with the man I married, but that is a story for another day," she replied, sounding uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and kneeled before me, raising head from my hands. For a brief moment, I could have sworn I saw her eyes flash a golden amber color. "I know this is overwhelming. It's quite a bit to take in at one time." A faint, sad smile played on her lips.

Caius had been right all along and the feeling that he had some knowledge of myself that I didn't both disgusted and frightened me. I had so many questions and I had finally found person who could answer them. But there was only one I really wanted to know. "What… am I?"

She stood, turning her back to me. She was quiet but I could almost hear the click of the gears in her head. She was trying to measure her words just as I had done earlier. After a moment she turned a chair to face me and sat down. For the first time, I saw age in her in eyes. She always seemed so youthful and bright but her eyes seemed haggard, as if she had seen too many years. "We are called Vehemons. It comes from the Latin word for violence. At least, that is what I knew them by as a girl. I'm sure their true names have been lost over the millennia." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I couldn't tell you where we come from exactly but the story I heard was that the god of love Eros, for some reason or another, bedded the fury Tisiphone who punished those who did other wrong. She gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy embodied the fury, vengeful and malicious but he had the charm of a god. The girl, on the other hand, was kind and loving. But history only remembers the dark side and we were named as such."

"We are born in pairs and fated to each other. One male to a female, as a way to balance the evil and the good. It's how we're made as well; males have a dark wing, females have a white wing. You see, the males are the Death Lords, they punish those who have wronged others. They carry on the duties of Tisiphone. The females are Death Maidens. Our duty is to calm the souls of the loved ones left behind, to ease their hearts. And if there is a soul left behind, we must help it pass into the next world."

"Like Claire," I interjected. Mother nodded approvingly. "Something doesn't make any sense. Why do some have two wings instead of one?"

Her face fell. "Over time, the Death Lords became corrupt. No immortal comes without its flaws," she began gravely. "They hungered for power and enjoyed bringing pain unto others. They began to hurt innocents, not just those who deserved the revenge. And rather than wait until their maidens were matured immortals, they began to take them by force, thereby stripping them of their birth right and taking it as their own."

She looked away, her eyes glazed over in a trance-like expression. "It isn't until the woman gives birth that the suitor returns to take the boy and raise him. She is left to find a home for her daughter before he takes her away as well. He kills her and takes her essence, her very soul into the fiery bowels of Hell, where the black flames burn…"

"But you're still here," I pointed out quickly. "There must be a way to escape them, isn't there?" I could hear the desperation in my voice. Was I truly destined to be stolen away? Not just from my home or my family, but this world itself? My mother's overprotective upbringing and neurotic state suddenly seemed justified. My brother was gone but she was with me. She hadn't been taken away. Did that mean I had a chance? I wanted to cling on to some shred of hope. I thought of the fiery pits that opened on the sea of that memory and shuddered. I knew I would be taken to somewhere more sinister, _where the black flames burn_.

Mother shook her head mournfully. "Dante wanted me to suffer here, never knowing when I would leave, slowly age in this mortal form. He wanted to see me endure emotional pain, not just physical, and what better way than to watch both of my daughters be stolen from me." The tears fell freely down her cheeks and her voice held a soft ache to it. "When I was able to carry Claire," she said, struggling to keep her composure, "I truly thought he would leave us alone and the nightmare was over. No more waiting, no more dread. We would all be safe, just this once. But I believe he somehow gave me Claire just to have her be taken away."

"There must be some way," I argued. "There has to be something we can do, some way to fight this!"

She smiled to herself. "I was just like you, Evelyn. I thought I could escape my fate. I ran. To my knowledge, I am the only one to have crawled out of Hell," she said grimly. "He was always crueler than the others, more powerful, and much more clever. He was the king among Death Lords who waited decades for me specifically. He took me straight from my home to Hell and purposely kept me from conceiving so that I would keep my immortality. He had my body, not just my soul, and he did that to ensure I could feel the pain and the agony to the full extent. I was down there for years, centuries…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "How did you escape?" She was quiet, gazing into the dark at nothing in particular. "Mother?" I said hesitantly.

She turned towards me. "Evelyn, you must find sister," she said in an absolute manner. Any hint of tears was replaced with seriousness. "You still have the power of a Death Maiden inside you. You're the only one who can do this. I will not allow Dante to take her from me again."

"But I don't know-"

"Hush!" she snapped back, startling me. "You will figure this out. By the time your eyes turn fully, you will be able to save her." I kept my mouth shut as she hurriedly went to father's desk, rummaging through. She cursed under her breath, something uncharacteristic of her, until she found what she was looking for. I wasn't sure what she had gotten because she hid it under her robe tightly. Before for I could ask, she signaled me to remain quiet, the one hand still clutching her robe, and briskly left the room.

I followed, trying to keep silent on the creaky floors and still keep pace with her. The lanterns faint glow guided her as she led me towards the kitchen. She cautiously opened the door to the outside. A dense fog had fallen from the rains earlier. Mother nodded at me and went out. I quickly followed behind, hoping not to lose track of her. I could make out her outline in front of me. The fog was almost too perfect for our cover. She paused, turning toward me and grabbing my hand in her own before continuing on. I was a little shocked but I didn't let go, even when the terrain became unstable from the vegetation and sloping hill.

I had no idea where we were heading, but for the first time in my life I put all my faith into my mother. I just hoped it was for the best.

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Body & Soul

A/N: Please read, enjoy, and review! Have a nice day! :D

Chapter 5: Body & Soul

I never enjoyed the Caribbean climate. The air was too humid, sticky in the heat. The constant ocean breeze seemed to leave a salty taste in my mouth and occasionally tugged pieces of my hair out of place. But tonight felt different. I felt a sense of safety as the fog enveloped us, blanketing our footsteps, our shadows, everything in our sight. The night air allowed little relief from the heat, but for once it didn't bother me. Even my lack of sight didn't trouble me tonight.

The fog began to dissipate as we neared the beach. We stopped as we hit the sand. Something looked eerily familiar, the beach, the docks, Fort Charles in the distance. I glanced back the path we'd come from. It was the same shortcut I'd used days ago, racing to find my sister moments before she died. I shuddered and felt my mother's grip tighten. The grief-stricken look in her eyes told me she knew how I felt.

She led me to the end of an empty dock and stopped with her back to me. My scalp prickled with unease. She took the object from under her robe and turned around. It was a small dagger. The handle was ornately designed, with several gems place at the hilt. I'd seen it before, just once. Father, at least the man who raised me, received it as a gift from an illegal raid on a Spanish cargo ship. I vaguely wondered what supernatural ritual she planned on using with it.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Such a simple question, but it evoked so many negative feelings. I thought of Edmund, my former husband, and her reasoning for marrying me off so young. Did she know the hell he put me through, not bearing him a son? Clearly she knew I wouldn't be able to conceive if I truly was one of those creatures and yet she still sold me to the highest bidder. Those few years changed me, had made me bitter and rather resentful towards my family. But the pain and fury burned out quickly when my thoughts strayed to Claire, the only one I still truly cared for. Who, or better yet what, was her father? Was she a Vehemon like me or something else entirely?

I had a bigger question, a more personal one: what was Hell like?

Deep down inside I knew that she wouldn't answer all these questions, not the way I needed them answered. There was no use in asking. "No," I murmured in an unconvincing tone.

She pulled me into an embrace that I did not fully respond to. "I am so sorry, Evie," she whispered in my ear. My ears pricked at the use of my nickname, the one only Claire used. "I love you and your sister so much but this situation is out of my control." When she pulled away she placed a warm hand on my cheek. "Protect Clara and yourself. Promise me you will not give up without a fight."

"I promise," I said softly. The gravity of the situation weighed heavy on my chest, weighing me down more than that damn necklace. For a brief moment, I thought about the necklace and its eerie scarlet smoke. My instinct told me that it wasn't that she would refuse or dodge the question but that she would not know what it meant either.

Mother gave a fleeting smile, but her eyes were too sad, too full of hurt. It reminded me so much of the farewell smiles I saw young women give their lovers before they set sail on dangerous journeys, knowing very well they would not return. It was the feigned look of comfort when the inevitability was only sorrow.

Then the pain hit.

It erupted through my abdomen, blossoming into an intense, sharp ache. I looked down and horror surged through my veins. My mother's hand expertly grasped the dagger's hilt. The blade was plunged into me, a growing crimson stain marring my cream-colored robe. I tasted metal as blood choked back my scream. My breath was labored but stifled from the corset that still hugged my chest.

I looked up at my mother, pain still searing, traveling to every nerve in my body. She was crying. Why was she crying—she is the one who hurt _me_! I forcefully coughed and felt the sticky warmth of blood coat my mouth and dribble down my face. I felt the pressure of the blade leave my body, quickly, and the shock of this new pain caused me to double over. The pain was dizzying and I was losing focus. A ringing sound stuck in my ears and my vision was dotted with black blurs.

Before I knew it, I felt the pressure of her hands on my shoulders. With a hard push, she knocked me down. The falling sensation was interrupted by the rush of salt water, and with it came an intense sting, a burning as the salt water penetrated my wound. I flailed blindly in the water, not knowing up from down, but the pain was getting the best of me. I choked on the sea water and blood, involuntarily gasping and losing the little air I had left in my lungs. I was sinking fast and a sense of dread washed over me.

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not by my own mother's hands. If the wound wasn't going to kill me, surely I was going to drown. I tried to force my eyes open but my lids felt heavy, as did my chest. This is it. I am going to die. The dread and panic developed into a since of peace as I succumbed to the darkness…

I felt a floating sensation, drifting off like a lazy slumber. Then, warmth surrounded me, embracing me closely. It was eerily comforting and altogether too good to be true. What happened? Oh, yes, the memory flooded my mind in waves. My mother, the dagger, the blood… Have I died?

Low voices broke my silent thoughts.

"What in the hell was she doing out there?"

"Something doesn't seem right about this."

"We can't stay up here long. Those things'll be after us, capt'n."

"She's warm." The voices quieted with this one. Why did this particular voice seem so familiar? It was almost comforting to hear. "Her heart… it's still beating."

The voices erupted once more, and I couldn't catch any of their words in the chaos, except one.

"Evie!"

My chest felt light, less compressed suddenly. I coughed and warm salt water bubbled from my throat to my mouth. It burned as I tried to sit up and expel it from my lungs. I felt someone hold me up as I rolled over and continued to cough. My head ached and my vision was blurry and still stinging from the sea water. I blinked several times and sat up. Where was I?

My vision focused on the first person in front of me. The soft brow curls, the deep blue eyes that mirrored my own. The same blue dress I'd found her in was in pristine condition, no blood or rips in the cloth. I gasped when I saw that her skin was unmarred and she smiled softly at me. "You finally found me," she said, her words a balm to my heart. I never thought I'd hear her tiny voice again.

"Claire?" My throat was raw from the salt water.

Without hesitation, she climbed into my lap and hugged me tightly, an embrace I fully responded to. There was so much I wanted to say, so much that I missed about her that it was too overwhelming and all I could do was cry. The sobs shook my body as I buried my face her curls.

I'm not sure how long I had been crying but my sobs eventually died down. But I didn't let go of Claire. I couldn't bring myself to. Even with her in front of me and in my arms, I still felt something strange about her. She felt… unnaturally cold. It was unsettling and my instincts were to keep her in my arms where I knew she could be protected.

"We don't have long up here, Captain. And it's not safe, 'specially not with this girl on board," a gruff voice said.

"I am aware of that," the same comforting voice from early responded in an authoritative tone. "Take the others and head below deck. I'll take these two to my quarters."

"Need any help, son?" another voice asked, much kinder than the one earlier.

"Yes, please."

I felt Claire shift in my arms. "Here we go, sweetheart." I turned my attention to an older man with stringy hair and a tired, ashen face. He reached out his hand towards Claire but smiled knowingly at me. "She's safe," he said warmly. "You have my word, Miss."

I nodded numbly and loosened my grip. Claire's eyes lit up with a smile and very gently she kissed my forward. She delicately left my lap, following the man inside the ship obediently. I stared, transfixed where she had just stood. Claire was walking around, smiling, talking—things I thought I'd never see again. It was relieving but still something was so odd about the situation. With my emotions finally under control, I thought about her funeral, the finality of losing her. It was soul only, not physically, even if she still felt so real.

I felt a hand gingerly touch my shoulder. "My apologies, Miss, but we need to go inside quickly." I looked up, wiping my face in a very unlady-like manner on my still soaked sleeve. He was bent on one knee, his hand still on my shoulder. I remembered his attractive features, those fierce chocolate eyes that looked so gentle, and a little surprised, right now. The captain, I believe. I noticed he was dripping wet. Had he been the one to bring me onboard?

"Did you save me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, and I would like to discuss that once we're safely inside." He kneeled in front of me and offered his hand. "Can you stand?"

I took his hand, which I noted was warm and lively, and immediately felt a flutter in the hollow of my chest. I ignored it and attempted to stand but nearly fell to the ground. The captain caught me just before I landed on the deck and gently sat me back down. My limbs felt weak, not tired from exhaustion but simply as if all my strength had been drained. "I-I'm sorry," I stammered out, suddenly feeling tongue-tied.

He gave a small smile and kneeled down once more. "Considering the circumstances, it's understandable. May I?" I nodded and he reached down, expertly picking me up.

The flutter in my chest erupted into a frantic beating and I avoided looking up at his handsome face. Before I could say anything, we were already inside of the ship. The room was spacious and lit by dozens of candles, the light a stark comparison to the darkness outside. The furniture was worn but still had an upper-class atmosphere. Books and maps littered the back desk and a large weathered table fit comfortably in the room. I noticed the heavy curtains were draped over the windows.

The captain set me carefully down in a plush seat. "Are you cold?" I nodded, feeling all too aware of the chill in the room. He opened a nearby chest, rifling through its contents.

I looked down at my damp clothes. My robe was weighing me down considerably, but I was more caught off-guard by my corset that been torn in two. No, that wasn't right. My hand traveled down the stiff material and I found a large slit on the right side near my abdomen. I touched it cautiously. There were no red stains like I had expected.

"It was restricting your breathing so I had to cut it." The captain stood in front of my holding a small blanket. "Something I learned from a friend, actually," he added with a faint smirk.

"I don't care about my clothes," I said, finding my voice. "I'm more concerned about… what happened." My words trailed off as I stared back at the slit, following its pathway to the tear in my nightgown. There was no wound, and although it didn't hurt now, I still remembered the pain.

"Do you know where you are?"

I paused, unsure how to explain my answer. "Somewhat," I finally replied. "You're the captain of this ship, correct?"

A muscle in his jaw ticked. "I am. My name is Will Turner," he replied sternly. Turner. Why did that name seem so familiar? "And you must be Evelyn," he added in a softer tone. He must have noticed the look of surprise on my face because he gave a small smile that lit up the room. "Your sister has talked about you nonstop since she arrived."

I felt a blush begin to creep upon my face and ignored it. "So, this ship," I continued, "it carries souls?"

Will nodded. "The _Flying Dutchman_ is charged with ferrying the souls of those lost at sea to their final resting spot, although some have the option of remaining with me as part of my crew." His tone was measured and careful and I wondered what he was hiding from me.

I closed my eyes briefly and recalled Caius's memory, the fiery pits and the crew being massacred. "But you're having some difficulties lately," I began slowly. "The creatures took the majority of your crew. They must be taking the other souls before you can find them as well."

I opened my eyes to see suspicion on his face. "How do you know about that?"

"Because one of those monsters killed my sister," I answered, my voice bitter and bubbling with anger. I paused, the anger ebbing away. No, that wasn't the real reason. Something inside of me urged me not to lie to Will. "I know because," I began, my voice sounded so small and defeated, "I am one of those monsters."

(End of Chapter 5)


End file.
